The Prince and his Grimm
by Hana Verrier
Summary: SMUT between Renard and Nick. Top Sean, Bottom Nick, desk sex.


**Hello lovelies! I recently started watching Grimm, and I fell in love with Renardt, so here you go!**

"Burkhardt, the Captain wants to see you in his office" the sentence came from Wu, and it unleashed butterflies into the stomach of one Detective Nick Burkhardt, the resident Grimm of Portland. Since Juliette left him, having given up on trying to remember him, he'd been deeply depressed, but there was one shining light in the darkness; his Captain, and the Bastard Prince, Sean Renard. Nick, a closet bisexual, had always been acutely aware of his Captain, how could he not be? Sean had the "tall, dark and handsome" down to a T. Nick wasn't necessarily considered short, being 5'11, but his Captain stood at 6'4, towering over Nick. This always caused a flicker of arousal in Nick- he liked guys to be taller than him. Recently his admiration had turned into a full blown crush, and Nick had a hard time controlling himself around his gorgeous Captain.

So, with his stomach doing back flips inside of him, he carefully made his way to the Captains office, and knocked on the door, perhaps with a bit more force than intended. "Enter" called Sean, his voice like dark chocolate, rich and enticing. Nick swallowed the lump in his throat before entering. Sean didn't even look up at him as he ordered "Lock the door and close the blinds" Nick did so, his heart pounding in his chest. Sean, still not looking up, crooked his fingers, beckoning Nick over. Nick gingerly approached, coming to stand in front of the desk. Finally, Sean finished writing, and Nick watched his long fingers as they capped the fountain pen before placing it on the desk. "Nick, come here" said Sean, motioning to his side of the desk.

Shakily, Nick did so, coming to stand in front of his Captain, who was so tall even sitting that Nick was the same height as him. That is, until Sean stood, towering over Nick. "You think I haven't noticed the way you look at me, little Grimm? Do you truly think I can't smell" here the Captain paused to pull Nick close to him, who had frozen in shock, as Sean pressed his face to Nick's neck and inhaled deeply with a groan "The arousal that floods the air around you? That I can't hear the way your heart beats faster when you see me, my little Grimm?" Sean chose that moment to bite down on Nick's neck, who whimpered and raised his arms, looping them around Sean's neck. Sean growled in response, crashing his lips to Nick's with another growl.

Nick moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Sean's tongue to slide in, fighting for dominance before easily submitting to the Captain. "Please" breathed Nick. Sean's hands gripped his waist tightly as he growled into Nick's ear "Please what, little Grimm?". Nick whimpered again "Please fuck me please" Sean growled with approval at the request, and faster than Nick could see, he was bent over Sean's desk, his Captain's hard on pressing against his ass. "You'd like that wouldn't you, little Grimm? Me fucking you right here, where anyone can hear you scream for me" said Sean, grinding his clothed erection against Nick's bubble butt. Nick moaned and nodded, pushing back desperately against Sean "Yes, Captain, please yes, please fuck me" he wailed. Sean smirked and pulled down Nick's jeans, opening his desk drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube he had there as he said "Don't worry little Grimm, I will, I'll fuck you good and hard, let everyone hear who owns you, let them all hear you scream for my cock in your tight little ass."

With that, Sean uncapped the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers, before pressing in the first finger to the third knuckle, into Nick's entrance, earning a moan and a clench for his actions "Please more please please" moaned Nick, clawing at the desk beneath him. Sean fucked him with his finger for a few moments, before inserting a second and a third in quick succession, preparing Nick easily. He crooked his fingers after the third finger, causing Nick to scream "YES THERE YES", Sean doing it again before removing his fingers and undoing his slacks, pulling his cock out and thoroughly coating it in lube. "Are you ready, my little Grimm?" he growled, rubbing the head of his cock against Nick's entrance "Yes yes yes pleaaase" begged Nick.

Sean smirked and thrust in to the hilt, earning another scream from Nick "YES fuck you're so big Captain please fuck me" babbled Nick, clenching around his Captain's cock desperately. Sean hissed out a breath, pulling out so only the tip was inside, before thrusting again, setting a hard, punishing pace, fucking Nick with inhuman strength. Nick screamed in pleasure, pushing back to meet Sean's thrusts eagerly. When Sean's cock brushed Nick's prostate, Nick screamed so loudly that his voice cracked. The desk beneath them was creaking in protest to the vigorous fucking that was happening on top of it. Sean grabbed a handful of Nick's hair, pulling his front up and arching his back as he thrust into him. "YES CAPTAIN YES" screamed Nick, and Sean growled again "Who do you belong to little Grimm?" he panted, still fucking into Nick with abandon. "YOU CAPTAIN I'M YOURS PLEASE I'M YOURS" wailed Nick, before he came, splattering the desk beneath him in come.

Sean growled and woged, as Nick tightened impossibly around him, before he came deep into Nick, spilling his seed into the pliant body beneath him with an inhuman roar of "MINE." He thrusted a few more times, before pulling out, and reaching back into the desk drawer for a small plug he kept there, and inserted it into Nick's entrance, trapping his cum inside Nick. He collapsed onto his chair, pulling Nick into his lap and kissing him gently. "Well done little Grimm, you did so well" he cooed, pressing kisses to Nick's hair. Nick sighed happily, snuggling up to Sean with a contented purr, nuzzling his neck. "Can we do that again some time?" he asked. Sean chuckled, a rich sound and nodded. "Yes little one we can. Rest now." he said, cuddling Nick close to him.

 **A few hours later**

It was time for them all to start heading home, so Nick left Sean's office with him, blushing at all the bemused stares and wolf whistles they received, before Sean drove Nick back to Sean's condo, and spent the night making love to him.

 **The End**


End file.
